


Everything I Wanted

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Internal Conflict, Jealous, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Con 20 años, Harley cree que tiene todo lo que siempre ha querido. Excepto por algo. O alguien.
Relationships: Harley Keener & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Harley Keener/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Harley Keener, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	Everything I Wanted

* * *

Harley aspiró el medicinal aroma a marihuana quemada y alcohol, había estado ahí tantas veces que el olor ya no era pútrido sino mesmerizo, incluso fue un ataque a su orgullo no sentirse mareado, él era un genio ¿cierto? Lo suficientemente bueno, lo suficientemente inteligente para no ir como un perro faldero tras la polvorienta sustancia magnética, o bueno, eso era lo que Tony decía, eso era de lo que Tony siempre hablaba, sin embargo, ya no estaba ahí para decírselo.

Las tazas de café cargado se habían hecho insuficientes, siempre le había gustado el café, de la manera en la que a Peter no, era un amargo delicioso, que es dulce en la punta y en el medio de la lengua, pero seco al final de la garganta. Café negro por la mañana, por la tarde y también caídos los inicios de la noche, pero esas tazas se hicieron un doble de lo placentero y luego el triple de lo aconsejable, y entonces no dormir ya no era divertido sino necesario. Un día simplemente dejó de despertarlo, un día simplemente ya no pudo con esa blanca caja de huesos devanados.

Un día fumar de esa cosa que te deja inconsciente ya no parecía tan mala, un día el cigarrillo de todas las noches le pareció una cosa de niños, y un día sintió que tenía todo lo que quería.

Se sintió lo suficientemente espabilado para cargar con ello, tal vez había sido muy poco, o quizá demasiado, sin embargo, el efecto de ligereza era lo único palpable, lo único real, y lo único que quería sentir en la singularidad de ese espacio donde decidió probarlo.

Sus pulmones se sintieron achaparrados, y su mente como si hubiese sido liberada de un encapsulamiento tardío y casi imperecedero, sintió un poco de pánico atascado en la línea media del pecho, sin embargo, poco tiempo tenía para fijarse en eso, cuando sus semanas empezaron a ser barajadas por quien sabe quién, y en qué puñetero orden, la zona de contento en el cuarto 5-5-2-0 de la parte posterior de su cerebro, era reemplazada por un embotamiento mental que solo había conseguido la primera vez que se embriagó bien y bonito.

Sintió el mismo latigazo de euforia como la vez que Tony lo había llevado a recorrer la carretera en uno de esos bonitos deportivos que poseía el muy cabrón, el día que le había dejado en evidencia que, si decidía mudarse al complejo con todos los demás, nunca le faltaría dinero, compañía y mucho menos diversión. Claro que no acepto, él amaba su vida en Tennessee, y alguien debía hacerse cargo de que su hermana no saliera con hijos de puta, pero todavía recordaba ese día, los mismos sentimientos, miedos apresados y sensaciones encontradas, que esa sustancia de dudosa procedencia evocaba al probarla.

Todo le resultó más dinámico y curioso, hasta la botella de alcohol de donde había estado bebiendo los últimos meses, se sentía más erudito de lo que ya sabía que era, y más capaz de hablar sobre Tony, no entre bromas, no entre ratos, toda la noche con ira contenida, pero una fiereza que, a su vez, era agraciada y hasta chistosa.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó exactamente hablando del bastardo que los había abandonado a él y a Peter, (sobre todo a Peter), y por ende, tampoco supo cuándo comenzó a bailar, tal vez era la rutina impregnada en su cintura, la de lamentarse como una cosilla angustiada, beber, reír, hablar, bailar y luego molerse contra las caderas de otro tipo, debía ser eso, porque de otra manera no podía explicar cómo termino en el mugroso hotel de la cuadra, o la regañida de su madre por llegar a casa a las cinco de la mañana, pese a ya ser un adulto.

Había sido más agradable de lo que pudo haber descrito, claro el final era humillante y apesadumbrado, igual a la sensación de saber que va a morir, que está a punto de caer, pero no quiere hacerlo, se aferraba con uñas, dientes y garras filosas y cuando aceptaba el inminente final de ese cuentillo corto, se dejaba desplomar, y las secuelas de la metanfetamina aminaban y tomaban curso por fuera de ese cuerpo roñoso que decían que tenía.

Era un final triste pero ineludible, también era muy potente como para desear hacerlo de nuevo, pero no era un drogadicto, así que se resistía como un buen chico, no es que no volviese a inhalar o poner el fino papelillo en el borde beligerante de su lengua, pero era un asunto espontaneo y no tan adictivo.

Y hoy se había prometido no hacerlo, solo tomar, que en su muy enferma opinión era su versión de ser responsable para con su pobre sistema nervioso.

Se miró al espejo una última vez, asegurándose de lucir follable, porque si estaba reacio a la adrenalina de una buena droga molida, por lo menos tenía derecho a conseguir la adrenalina de un buen orgasmo, y claro que no iba a ir a por ello con las camisas de abuelito que su amigo Peter usaba y vaya a saber cómo sedujo a Tony con ellas, cuando más de una vez lo había atrapado como un pervertido viendo a través del transparente cristalino de sus camisas.

Esas eran especialmente funcionales (y escandalosas para la monja con la que Tony solía salir) tenían buen cuerpo y estaba en su derecho de jactarse sobre ello, además dejaba entrever ese piercing en el sonrosado pezón izquierdo que hacía maravillas con el más heterosexual y hasta con cierto coronel de cara larga.

"Hoy cena Pancho" diría la madre de Miles, nunca supo que significaba, y la primera vez que se atrevió a preguntar quién era Pancho, la familia Morales desencajó la mandíbula para burlarse gentilmente, pero luego de una breve explicación, eso fue introducido en su arrogante dialecto para reírse de los que igualmente cuestionaran quien era el famoso Pancho. Además, aprendió que era una forma muy sutil y a la vez interesantemente explicita de decir que ese día iba a ser follarse a alguien.

Le hubiese gustado traer a Peter, verlo como una oveja asustada entre tanto cuerpo masculino era uno de los placeres de la vida, era realmente recatado, pero cuando el alcohol le permitía soltarse un poco, bueno, era una linda puta que no tenía reparos en bailar con él, sin embargo, su amigo ya había quedado con alguien para ir al cine. No le dijo nada, no se mofó, ni siquiera preguntó, solo le sonrió, ese chico se merecía avanzar y tomar una segunda oportunidad. Y bueno, si el tipo también era un barbudo musculoso que le doblaba la edad, era su problema.

Su reflejo estaba sucio, del otro lado del vidrio había un chico que venía arrastrando la costumbre de ir a los apestosos clubs nocturnos, tenía en su documento de identidad un nombre nada corriente, de cierto sabor femenino y poco clásico, con las cifras 20, y lo llevaba a todos lados por aquello de que las abuelitas lo veían todavía como un chiquillo. Su nombre no era nada tradicional, pero enveses pesaba como una maldita losa, comprendiendo que sus profesores de historia, más frecuente que cotidiano, lo pronunciarían después de un "Señorita". Su nombre también podía ser gemido, gruñido, escupido y hasta gritado entre los dientes de algún atosigado coronel, detrás de algo que sonaba a "No va a suceder, entiéndelo de una vez, quiero que te metas esta idea en esa brillante cabeza y dejes de acosarme Keener".

La música rebotaba entre las paredes de papel, de lo que según los dueños era un baño, aunque todos sabían que ni con remodelaciones y el fútil aromatizante a lavanda podría parecérsele a uno decente, pero funcionaba para hacer sus necesidades o enjuagarse las manos. Las melodías no eran obras maestras, pero eran útiles para mover el cuerpo o entretenerlo un rato.

Harley enrumbó a la salida conducido por el suave coro, que si no supiera algo de ese lenguaje pensaría que son palabras almacenadas al azar en una melodía pegajosa, y bueno, lo eran, pero al menos respetaba la sintaxis y se podría decir que hablaba sobre follar. Había tres Djs en el lugar, uno trabajaba tres días, el otro, otros tres y el último en domingo, pero sabía de sobra, por la excedida cantidad de veces que había estado allí moviendo el culo, que el de los lunes, miércoles y viernes adoraba hacer sonar esa canción. Se llamaba Joe.

En los pasillos la gente se besuqueaba, por detrás de las paredes, en las esquinas era el lugar socialmente designado para un fortuito magreo, y en la pista se bailaba para tener un boleto seguro a las otras dos zonas, o si le iba bien, alguien sería lo suficientemente caballero para llevarlo al hotel de enfrente. Si, eso quería, ahora que reflexionaba más pausadamente.

Había distintos tipos de hombres, los más atractivos eran heterosexuales por alguna razón, no tan heterosexuales después de varias canciones, pero en fin, y generalmente solo levantaba su trasero para quien se lo ganara, siendo que, no le importaba demasiado dejar a un tipo que no valiera ni una mierda con una erección.

Harley sabía que era un niño bonito, era relativamente fácil follar con la chica o chico que hiciera mella en sus entrañas, no tenía que hacer mucho, así que cuando SI tuvo que hacer demasiado y sin éxito porque James era "Heterosexual" solo se le enronchó más la piel, y lo tradujo como "Dobla tus esfuerzos". Lo hizo, de verdad que lo hizo, comió bananas de la forma en la que Peter seguramente se atragantaría, y a la hora del papeleo, se aseguraba de usar esos pantalones ceñidos de agujeros sediento y mostrar su utilidad.

Claro que Rhodey se dio cuenta, solo un ciego, sordo y mudo no lo haría, pero lo soslayaba como el bastardo cobarde que era. Nunca fue grosero, la verdad es que se la pasaban muy bien, James era un estirado aburrido que actuaba como un padre severo pero preocupado, así que Harley entendía perfectamente que el estar con alguien tan divertido e increíble como el, fuera tan fantástico para James. Y a él le venía bien convivir con alguien más vivido de vez en cuando, más centrado, era hasta refrescante.

En conclusión, pudieron haber sido la pareja perfecta, como lo fueron Peter y Tony en su momento, aún recordaba los encabezados de "Pareja superpoderosa" o "El noviazgo del siglo", ellos pudieron haber sido eso ahora, pero Rhodey se negó y se lo dejó muy, _muy_ en claro, renunciando a todo lo que querían.

Bueno, ¿Quién lo necesitaba? Él era lo suficientemente guapo como para conseguirse otro tipo con una polla igual de grande, se dijo esa misma noche en la que por primera vez en años experimentaba un rotundo rechazo. Del coraje, se fue a beber con Harry y con Peter, a lo mejor no era esa la forma, y estaba actuando impulsivamente, pero necesitaba tanto cantar esas canciones de empoderamiento femenino mientras bebía directamente de la botella de whisky como Tony le había enseñado.

A las horas, un furioso coronel se manifestó en la puerta como una alucinación, o es al menos como recordaban verlo sus borrachos ojos, que tiró de su brazo dolorosamente para encaminarlo a la salida, Harry se interpuso, en el altercado Rhodey golpeó su mandíbula y vaya a saber Dios cuando fue que Peter salió corriendo.

Ya en la calle terminó vomitando en un cesto de basura, mientras James sobaba pacíficamente su espalda. Cuando dilucidó donde y con quien estaba luego de echar al bote la comida de la tarde, le alzó el dedo medio y pidió un taxi pese a las insistencias de James por el llevarlo a casa.

Las notificaciones de su teléfono no dejaron de parpadear, los mensajes de Rhodey eran caóticos y no podían esconder su preocupación, ni cuando iba en el taxi, ni cuando llegó a casa, ni cuando se desplomó en su cama.

**¿Harley estas bien?**

**¿Ya llegaste a casa?**

**Por favor contesta mis llamadas**

**O al menos mándame un mensaje cuando estés en tu casa**

**Perdón por esto**

**Ya me disculpé con Harry**

**Yo pagué tu cuenta, por cierto**

**La de todos en realidad**

**¿Estás bien?**

**Si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo, pero al menos dime que estas vivo**

**Llámame cuando puedas, ¿De acuerdo?**

Hijo de puta, por puro enfado jamás lo llamó, jamás hubo un nuevo mensaje en la bandeja del coronel, tal vez la preocupación no era lo mismo que el desamor, pero si podía fastidiar lo suficiente se daba más que bien servido.

Continuó así hasta el día de hoy, James todavía le mandaba mensajes ocasionales desde que decidió no volver a poner un pie en el complejo, se lo merecía, en su muy venerable opinión, extrañaba Tennessse y a sus perros, y el que Rhodey le amargara la vida era un buen motivo para considerar regresar antes de lo previsto, después de todo, Tony ya no estaba para persuadirle muy descaradamente a que se quedara otro poco. Y si las cosas iban a derivar así, si esta sería la última vez en Nueva York, tenía derecho a divertirse antes de coger el primer autobús en dirección opuesta.

Por eso, luego de beber del vodka ardiente, se paró en el medio de la pista con buenas intenciones de demostrar que en la cama no era el único lugar en el que sabía moverse.

Su carne se reanimó con un estremecimiento, gritando un "woow" que en otro lugar y contexto hubiese soñado demasiado alto, demasiado desenfrenado, pero sus vocales se perdían entre la muchedumbre.

Con energías renovadas, respiró profundo del aire ramplón, percibiendo como las ansias, los problemas y el mal sabor de boca, se desintegraban junto con sus pulmones.

Su espíritu de lo vulgar y solemne, resurgió más vivificado con algunas canciones viejas y las de sabor vetusto, incentivándolo a moverse al compás de lo desordenado y estrepitoso.

Luego comenzó a sacudir la cadera con "Guys my age" pese a ese tenue sentimiento de extrañeza en su paladar que persistía al saborear la letra. Alzó los brazos, se balanceó en el humo, y las luces que iluminaban la mitad de su satisfacción propagada por su rostro.

Se extravió en la noción corrompida del espacio y tiempo, por un instante desapareció al bailar sobre los enunciados de "Still don't know my name" los acordes de "Mi Gente" que era más alegre y sensual de lo que pudiese parecer, las proposiciones de "One more night" y "Everything black" hasta desvanecerse, de cabo a rabo como decía...bueno, no era momento de nostalgias, de punta a punta y nervio por nervio, completamente dentro de "The Hills".

Osciló su cintura al copas de la sensualidad implícita en las rítmicas notas, venciéndose ante la lúgubres que allanaba, el estallido del estribillo y el esbelto cotoneo de sus caderas, expulsando una delicadeza lascivia que estaba deseando compartir con _ese hombre._ Ese hermoso hijo de puta.

Quería sentirlo ahí con él, por detrás suyo o en su flanco norte, disfrutando tanto del brutal sonido cadencioso de instrumentos, de las sombras que les darían privacidad para al menos besarse, tal vez, y la voz del artista induciéndolos a olvidarse de donde o porque, a quien extrañan y para qué.

Deseó estar con él, besarlo, moverse para él, exhibirse para él, pero estar ahí, para él.

Pero mierda, al diablo todo, ese vil intento de hombre se lo perdía, si James prefería vivir el resto de sus años como un mártir llorándole a su amigo en vez de al menos, tratar de mirar el panorama completo, era su jodido problema, él ya le había mostrado toda la extensión del mapa, las ventajas y beneficios, si él quería seguir encapsulado dos años atrás, bueno allá él.

No quería ser injusto, es decir, si Peter de repente se fuera, iba a llorarle lo que le tuviera que llorar, se iba a desgastar la garganta gritando su nombre de puro dolor y probablemente no se bañaría en meses de pura agonía ¿Pero dos años? La gente normal puede continuar después de una docena de meses, a lo mucho año y medio, ¿Pero dos? No señor, eso ya era autocompadecerse, ni si quiera al mismo Peter baby boy, amor de su vida, futuro señor Stark le tomó tanto tiempo.

Y no puede estar en depresión porque de lo contrario no estaría teniendo citas con la señora Carol Danvers. Así que suponía que el verdadero problema era la masculinidad frágil del coronel que no podía aceptar cuanto le atraía su culo.

No quería ser mal amigo, es decir, no lo era, pero en ocasiones le tenía tremenda envidia a Peter, y deseó que James fuera como Tony, no tan correcto, no tan mojigato, más capaz de aceptar lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere, y así, que no solo fuera Peter el afortunado que logró asirse de la mano de un hombre hecho y derecho ¿Qué mierda tenía Peter que él no? ¿Eran sus músculos? ¿Eran sus superpoderes? ¿Era que perdió a sus padres en la infancia y eso lo hacía lucir maduro?

El perdió a su padre, si quería superpoderes podría fabricárselos él mismo, y de sobra sabía que cuando salía con Peter a quien miraban era a él y no a su amigo, joder, lo tenía todo.

Sus pupilas estaban algo enturbiadas por la vaporosa capa de humo del lugar, había láseres en el techo y dos tipos queriendo restregarse contra él, eran visiblemente más mayores, no le importunaba, claro, esos eran los mejores, pero todavía no estaba al cien para eso. Ya no se acordaba que hora era, o para que había venido, bien pudo no gastar dinero y estarse pudriendo en su apartamento, pero claro, ello era menos divertido.

Pudo haberse escabullido al complejo y tomar algo de la reserva especial de Tony como hizo un día que Rhodes volvió a rechazarlo, Stark estaba hecho un manojo de pánico y pesadumbre por haber visto a Peter con un tal Wade, lamentándose y bebiendo como una esposa abandonada, como si el muy cabrón no tuviera los cojones para decirle a Peter que sentía por él, como si tampoco lo hubiese abandonado.

Terminaron besándose en el pequeño sillón, tal vez Tony había estado muy borracho y lo confundió con Peter, tal vez él miró algo similar a James en sus ojos fríos, por poco y terminan follando, pero el cansancio emocional y todo lo que conllevaba coger era agotador hasta de pensar.

Nada fue extraño después de eso, Tony a veces, en la soledad del laboratorio, se permitía burlarse de lo sucedido, bromeando sobre su desordenada manera de besar, sin embargo, en dado momento, cuando a Tony por fin se le hizo con Peter, acordaron dejarlo en el pasado.

Hasta la fecha, Peter no sabía de eso, y planeaba mantenerlo así. Porque ya no tenía caso y porque a él realmente no le correspondía, lo habían hecho antes de que Peter comenzara llamar Daddy a Tony entonces...

Entonces no tenía culpas que pagar, se estaba divirtiendo solícitamente, y con justo derecho. Iba a acabarse la botella, follar y comprar unos cigarrillos. Parecía un buen plan.

Bueno, eso había parecido, esa había sido una buena idea, hasta que James apareció por la puerta. Y ahora, con esa nueva información, parecía cien veces más increíble. Le iba a demostrar al bastardo ese que sus puñeteros "no", no iban a poder con ese cuerpo que ya había tenido suficiente.

De repente, la idea de bailar contra esos tipos que apestaban a cerveza barata no parecía mala, así que lo hizo, cuando la mirada inspectora del coronel le entregó un breve resumen del motivo por el que estaría allí a las 2 de la mañana.

Molió sus caderas en sintonía, se aseguró de resaltar en el medio de la pista, dejó que le arañaran el borde implume de la cintura que sobresalía del top que llevaba encima, y cuando una chica se le acercó, no la dejó hacer menos que enredar sus brazos en la frontera redonda de su cuello.

Cuando sus ojos coincidieron, (con los de James) se burló descaradamente, más alto, más divertido de lo que debería, pero lo hizo por su expresión de pocos amigos, porque ya tenía motivos para frotarse, y porque el otro definitivamente no tenía razones para molestarse, ni siquiera decirle algo.

Rhodey se quedó impávido a una distancia considerable, sin embargo, sus ojos indudablemente recaían sobre él, no tenía idea si James estaba embelesado en sus movimientos o planeando como romperle el cuello, pero se sentía bien mirar esa furia no manifestada que, siendo él lo conocía muy bien, sabía que allí ardía detrás de sus ojos.

Alzó los dos dedos medios, uno en cada mano y los meneó como si fuesen parte del baile, así lo hacía MJ, desconsiderado, perfecto.

No supo cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado, pero cuando se reprodujo el sonido del estribillo en la segunda canción, y luego, una estridente nalgada rebotó en el aire, miró que algo se resquebrajaba dentro de Rhodey, como una ola que asciende y finalmente impacta.

Él era un coronel y el jodido War Machine, podría romperles los dientes a esos dos tipos, dejarlos tirados y triturarles los huesos, y aunque Harley sabía que eso no sucedería, en el fondo, la idea era reconfortante, porque si fuese capaz de perder los estribos por él, significaría que le importaba más de lo que le odiaba.

A paso apresurado lo miró acercárseles, le dio la espalda, le dejó en claro que no le importaba, nada, ya no importaba nada ¿Rhodey vendría por él para arrastrarlo a la salida como el aguafiestas que era? Bien, ya no iba a remilgar, se sabía la rutina, ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de alzarle el dedo cuando se subiera al Uber, James se cansaría primero de que su discurso paternal valiera una mierda y un día lo dejaría vivir.

Solo debía darle tiempo al tiempo y hoy, soportar la forma en la que el hombre apartaba bruscamente a eses tipo que se la estaba pasando bastante bien.

— Aléjate de él — dijo Rhodey con voz autoritaria, el tipo de voz que nunca había funcionado con él, el tipo de melodía que hizo que ese otro sujeto le preguntara si ese malhumorado viejo era su padre, su novio o algo así, y para que, cuando dijera no, inflara el pecho de un porte vigoroso que intentaba dar miedo.

Harley se hizo dos pasos hacia un lado, mirando sereno y alternando entre sentirse desconcertado, molesto o aburrido del mismo cuento chimbo.

— ¿Sí? El chico no me lo pidió, así que con permiso

— Es menor de edad

— ¡Claro que no! — se defendió Harley indignado.

El otro hombre, del que claramente no recordaba ni su nombre ni apellido, intentó esquivar la figura de Rhodey, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un empuje menos sutil y más subrayado sobre su enfado.

Harley rodó los ojos, apresurando el paso a la salida, imperiosamente molesto. Recordaba solo unas migas acerca de lo que sucedió a continuación, pero en el fondo de su cerebro, esas mismas boronas se reproducían para reírse ácidamente. Era Rhodey persiguiéndolo, él queriendo vomitar la cena, pero sin éxito, un regustillo lleno de ira, al sentir los pasos apresurados del coronel siguiéndolo, James tratando de darle un consuelo falso, o al menos así lo había sentido en ese instante. Y, por último, una fuerte bofetada que finalizó con ojos vidriosos.

— ­¿¡Que mierda te pasa Keener!? — rugió sobándose la mejilla, luciendo sorprendido de obtener lo que se merecía.

— ¿¡Tu qué crees!? ¿A qué carajos viniste?

— Oh, ahora entiendo, lamento si me preocupo por ti — atacó frunciendo el ceño y la nariz.

— ¿Qué? — jadeó sin creerse sus palabras, se dio un respiro solo para no soltarle otra bofetada, lo miró, lo estudió y casi se aprieta el puente de la nariz viendo como aquel seguía con la capacidad de comprensión de un simio — ¿En serio creíste que después de todo lo que me dijiste, tu pomposa demostración de celos iba a hacerme creer que finalmente eres menos estúpido y menos ciego? No coronel, para su estupidez solo un milagro

— Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas Keener

— ¡Oh púdrete! — le gritó, sintiendo que no tenía ningún jodido derecho a pedir respeto. Largo tiempo conociéndose y el muy estúpido todavía pensaba que algún día ese tonito de voz iba a hacerlo deslizar el rabo entre las patas. Iluso.

Luego le escupió, no directo a su rostro, pero si en su puñetera dirección.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba llorando, no rastreo el momento en el que sucedió, y no era un llanto desolado como quisiera, más bien, era uno que se escurría como dos grifos levemente abiertos, no forzados ni medidos, si, y era humillante, pero no por un deseo inclemente, sino de ira, de frustración, de no poder avanzar porque ese malnacido lo retenía como un toro en el matadero.

Se mordió el labio, mirándolo una insólita vez antes de suspirar cabizbajo al suelo mojado, que en otras condiciones podría oler a tierra húmeda, pero sus aletas nasales estaban enrojecidas, y solo percibía un olor putrefacto emanando de entre los dos, como si algo acabara de morir.

Se dio la vuelta, listo para volver a tomar un taxi y alzarle el dedo decepcionado.

Rhodey le siguió el paso, tomándolo de los antebrazos para evitar que se fuera.

— Harley vuelve aquí, estas borracho — dijo halándolo, fracturando su concentración en no volver a abofetearlo, y haciendo que Harley forcejeara intenso para encararlo.

— No estoy borracho, ¡Estoy harto, joder! — Sus ojos chispeaban una indolora furia adolescente, pero más espesa y devastadora — ¿¡Qué mierda quieres de mí!? ¿Quieres hacerme enfadar? ¿Queres sentirte poderoso sabiendo que te deseo? ¿Eres un maldito fetichista al que le prenden las lágrimas? ¿¡O que, joder, que!?

— Harley... — Rhodey desajustó su agarre, presionando cariñosamente sus bíceps, y cuando el chico lo notó, volvió a removerse contra él para intentar zafarse. Se deslizaron a empellones, conscientes de que se veían ridículos, hasta que James utilizó esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba para aferrarle las muñecas y empujarlo contra la puerta de su auto, arrinconarlo y hablar como los adultos que suponía eran.

— ¡Suéltame idiota! — exclamó moviendo ambos brazos y rasguñando la piel morena a la vista antes de darle un pisotón. James se quejó mas no aflojó su agarre, solo lo miró severamente.

— Harley escúchame — le pidió, maldiciendo entre dientes la necedad del chico.

Por fin el muchacho tuvo un oído más asertivo, dejando de luchar, pero sosteniendo el postulado de que no lo miraría a los ojos.

Bueno, con algo se empezaba.

Harley escuchó como inhalaba, presionando más sus muñecas contra el auto. Cuidando que no escapara.

— Vamos a casa, es muy noche y no es seguro que deambules por las calles

— Como si eso te importara — refunfuñó corriendo la vista más marcadamente.

— Si, y mucho

— Oh claro, se nota por como definitivamente no me has ignorado estos meses

— Tu fuiste quien me ignoro primero

— ¿¡Y acaso te importó!? Unos cuantos mensajes no van a arreglar las cosas coronel, creí que era lo bastante maduro para darse cuenta de ello

— ¿¡Tu vas a hablar de madurez ahora!? ¿Después de haber hecho tal berrinche? No me jodas.

— ¡Al menos yo no voy a perseguirlo a sus fiestas para arrinconarlo contra los autos!

Sobresaltado y luego abatido, James exhaló, emitió una risilla tras varios segundos, pero era un sonido profundo y triste, acido y lleno de miseria. Como si acabara de presenciar algo ridículamente doloroso.

— Lo lamento — dijo por fin — tienes razón, yo no debería estar aquí, solo que... no has respondido mis mensajes y... y le prometí a Tony que te cuidaría yo... yo...

No terminó la oración, a Harley le hubiese gustado, pero no quería ser objeto de presión, solo sorbió de la nariz limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Entonces solo me buscabas por eso? — preguntó apesadumbrado, colérico, con ganas de morir, y golpearlo, todo en uno, todo un combo — ¡Háblame carajo! — insistió de un grito cuando Rhodey se negó a contestar.

— Quería saber... quería...estaba preocupado ¿Sí? Y celoso y muy asustado. Te quiero Harley, aunque no me lo creas, quiero cuidarte, por eso me alejo, porque tú sabes que esto no debería estar sucediendo

Harley había logrado calmarse, pero James seguía lamentándose, repudiando su propio cuerpo y mente, el chico entendía por qué, Tony entendería por qué, incluso Peter. No era una cosa sencilla de explicar, lo sabía puesto que él acompañó a Stark en la culpa y la sensación de sentir asco de sí mismo, le perdonaría a James si ello lo llevase a cerrarse, olvidarlo, apartarse por completo, convertirse en extraños. Lo que no le perdonaba era volver una y otra vez como un círculo vicioso. Eso, eso era más cruel.

Deseó retroceder el tiempo, nunca haberlo tentado, nunca haberse enamorado, y así, no estarían en medio del estacionamiento como dos pequeñas escorias.

— Yo quiero que suceda — mencionó con voz vidriosa — y tú también — declaró seguro — ¿Es que es tan difícil aceptarlo? ¿Qué hizo Peter que yo no? ¿Qué me faltó a mi para que tú me quisieras como quisieron a Peter? ¿Ah?

— Nada, Harley...

— ¿No te gusta que tenga ojos azules? ¿Es porque no soy un jodido mojigato? ¿Es que no soy virgen?

— Tu sabes que no te falta nada — aseguró más certero de lo que jamás lo había hecho y Keener lo pudo sentir a través de la fibra frágil de su piel — tu sabes que el maldito cobarde aquí soy yo

Le dijo, soltando aire bruscamente, como si acabara de estallar.

Luego de un instante en realidad breve, pero con la fuerza de una eternidad, lograron mirarse.

Rhodey se acercó a Harley, cauteloso, al chico le dolió que así fuera, lo miró impotente, mientras James buscaba su cuerpo en la oscuridad de la noche. Deslizó la mano por su espalda, Harley examinó dubitativo su siguiente acción, temeroso pero valiente, dejándose cubrir por el robusto torso de James. Sintiéndose humillado de nuevo.

Se presionó contra Rhodey, para palpar el cálido apretón, porque solo Dios sabía cuándo sería el siguiente, o si es que habría uno siguiente.

— Te odio — murmuró con voz acuosa y desafinada, en medio de un estacionamiento frío, con un entorno que lo era aún más.

— Lo se

— Odio la forma en la que me haces sentir — dijo, dándose al llanto y los sollozos eventuales, mientras sepultaba las mejillas en la curvatura de su cuello. Sintiéndose patético y minúsculo.

— Lo sé — concedió por lo bajo.

Se separaron luego de un rato, James le puso su chaqueta encima, todavía había una pequeña llovizna, nadie necesitaba coger un refriado esa noche, y Harley rio momentáneamente por el desplante de caballerosidad. Rhodey le palmeo los hombros, y luego dijo:

— Vamos a casa ¿Sí?

Caminaron en su flanco con actitud militar, dirigiéndose al auto, que en realidad no estaba más que a unos palmos más allá, pero el tramo se sintió interminable.

Entraron en silencio, Rhodey miró el panorama, Harley le siguió al mutismo, se sentía cansado y le dolían los ojos, en la mañana amanecerían inflamados, de eso no había duda, era noche, corrección; madrugada, y tenía algunas tareas, que seguramente dejaría al último minuto. Varias cosas se arremolinaron en el frente de su cabeza como un torbellino, entre ellas, la figura de Tony, la sintió, percibió sus culpas y todos los miedos que a Peter nunca le pudo decir pero que a él si.

Él no quería eso, se percató medio segundo después. Ya era conocido por ser grotescamente sincero, y no podía esperar menos que eso, así que se acomodó en su asiento e hizo el trabajo por sí mismo.

— Se que esto te aterra — empezó de un modo maternal que le revolvió el estómago, no obstante, no quería gritar ni sonar exigente, por lo que continuó de la forma en la que Tony le había reprimido algunas veces que le visitaba en Tennessee — y sé que cuando piensas en las consecuencias lo haces pensando en mí, porque crees que me robaras algo, crees que perderé el tiempo y tu-

— Harley...

— No, déjame terminar — le soltó a secas, muy tajante como él sabía, luego prosiguió — sé que piensas que en 10 años, yo voy a despertar un día creyendo que desperdicié parte de mi juventud, sé que no quieres quitarme eso, y lo aprecio, pero esto no cambiará nada si estoy contigo o con un chico de mi edad, si lo que piensas es que voy a echar a la basura mi libertad y adolescencia, te voy a dar la razón si eso te hace feliz, pero oh sorpresa, pasaría exactamente lo mismo con un tipo 19 años. No te estoy pidiendo, casémonos y tenme en tu casa como una jodida chica de los años 20, solo quiero estar contigo y si te crees tan importante para que pensar que dejaré mi vida y a mis amigos por ti, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Mi mundo no gira, ni va a girar alrededor de ti

— Pero no es correcto

— ¡Al diablo! ¿Es que no lo valgo James? ¿No soy suficiente? — de sopetón, su cara había enrojecido, lo sentía en el ardor de sus mejillas y la vena de su frente.

— Yo no soy suficiente

— James no empieces no esas mierdas — advirtió apretando los ojos.

— No, tu escúchame a mi ahora. Tu eres joven y estás lleno de vida Harley — explicó, lo que para el chico eran excusas y para Rhodey hechos fehacientes— tienes la fuerza para salir a patear traseros si quisieras y la inteligencia de Einstein, yo solo soy un tipo con pierna y media y muchas culpas yo...yo... — Harley lo miró, lo estudió, lo escudriñó, y se sintió acongojado por el modo en el que las palabras se le iban y Rhodey, lentamente caía sobre el volante, derrotado.

Su respiración era lenta y susurrante, pero lejos estaba de ser tranquila, se sentía dificultosa.

— Rhodey se lo que quiero – argumentó sin mirarlo, y después, girando su cabeza hasta verlo todavía enroscado en el volante — ¿Eso te asusta?

— Bastante diría yo

Harley no creyó prudente reírse en un momento así, pero a la mierda ¿Él cuándo había sido prudente? Así que lanzó una burlona risa bisbiseante, ayudando, de forma contraproducente a que el ambiente soltara tensión como un globo desinflado cuando James se irguió y le hizo compañía con una risa blanda y acompasada.

— Lo siento, pero es algo con lo que vas a tener que vivir James

Rhodey esbozó una sonrisa, y Keener pidió silenciosamente que, por una puta vez en su vida, el coronel James estuviera dispuesto a perder una batalla.

Recostó la cabeza contra su hombro, aspirando apacible por la nariz, de la brisa más cálida dentro del auto, angulando su mente con el silencio procedente. No quedaba mucho que decir. Sus ojos se interpusieron, ambos sonrieron. Keener suspirando lento.

Harley se aproximó sonriendo malicioso, luciendo más pequeño dentro de la chaqueta de Rhodey, sintiendo como la esencia de este, desbarataba su función cerebral y nerviosa. Escaneó sus labios, como dijo, sabía lo que quería, se replanteó un momento la idea, James parecía atormentado e inquieto, pero ello no ocultaba que sus ojos evidentemente estaban en su boca, no escondía el hecho de que, si, era un mártir, pero uno deseoso.

Ya sabía que, si continuaba, prontamente tendría esporádicos espasmos de culpa y agobio, no era sorpresa para nadie, sin embargo, con la tierra en contra y el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro también, procedió a no apartarse y seguir mirando de hito en hito.

No hizo caso a las advertencias, continuó conduciendo en esa peligrosa carretera y cuando tomó el mentón de James para besarlo, entre un latido y otro, sintió el momento exacto en el que sus neuronas comenzaron a fundirse.

Fueron dos segundos demoledores, en los que se tambaleaba al borde del colapso eufórico o de la posibilidad de ser apartado con brío, pero entonces algo pasó, algo floreció y de inmediato, sintió la lengua del correcto coronel James jugar al ritmo de la suya.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa hambriento por seguir saboreándolo, demostrarle que no era un niño, que el aquí y ahora era decisión suya y un no acto de insensatez humana.

Los escalofríos comenzaron a aumentar, en el momento en que la palma de James acunó su cintura y el chico se volvía a reír.

Harley había tenido una basta cantidad de labios encima, cada chico besaba y sabía diferente, así que acertadamente podía ir pregonando por la escuela que la manera en la que el hombre lo estaba besando en el auto como dos adolescentes cachondos era única.

— Dios mío chico ¿Qué se supone que me haces? ¿Cómo me haces esto? — murmulló voraz sin querer parar de probarlo, sentirlo.

— No lo sé hombre, creo que solo soy increíble — dijo a toda respuesta, sonriendo y deshaciéndose de lo extra y no requerido, levantándose de su asiento para trepar por su cuerpo y posicionarse sobre sus piernas.

Usualmente los hombres lograban soportar su peso, y aunque jamás le reprocharan cuando se enredaba en sus regazos, sabía reconocer la incomodidad con la velocidad del rayo, y para su asombro, en James no olfateó nada.

Percibió manos anchas palpando su espalda de arriba a abajo antes de sentir un firme apretón en su trasero y apremiar con el jadeo resultante.

Harley lo dejó abandonado para empezar a esbozar una senda de besos desde el cuello hasta el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, degustando los acordes guturales que desgastaban la garganta de su hombre del ejército.

— ¿Le gusta coronel?

— Dios mío Harley, vas a matarme

De un fluido movimiento, Harley se impulsó hacia abajo, en la línea media que unía el fémur con el iliaco, solo para intentar calmar esa cosquilleante presión entre sus glúteos. Gimió como un maldito cachorro en celo, y casi grita cuando una dura nalgada lo tomó por sorpresa, terminando de deforestar su capacidad de pensar. James sostuvo sus caderas, y le ayudó a mantener un ritmo constante para frotarse ahí donde más le gustaba.

Harley sintió endurecerse sobre la pelvis nerviosa contra la que se refregaba.

— ¿Qué dice coronel? ¿Probamos si todavía funciona?

Recibió otra fiera nalgada que lo dejó temblando, más dispuesto que nunca.

— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Sus manos tomaron curso hacia el cinturón del hombre, agarrándolo a la carrera, y manos frenéticas, desatando y relamiéndose los labios una vez que la polla imposiblemente dura de Rhodey se marcó a través de la ropa interior.

Delineó lentamente su abdomen, tentando por dónde debería estar el frenillo, sintiendo sus caricias en el relieve de sus nalgas y, por último, bajar el elástico del bóxer pacientemente.

Jadeó impresionado al descubrir de entre las prendas ese miembro húmedo y jodidamente grande, se quedó un momento sin aliento, conectando sus miradas y encontrándose con una sonrisa de supremacía.

— Joder ¿Con que esto era lo que me estaba ocultando?

Lo quería todo y lo quería ya, todavía por dentro de su ropa, Harley juró sentir como fuerte y paulatino, el calor hizo de su piel de napalm y ya no pudo seguir atendiendo razones ni palabras bonitas. Lo quería todo y lo quería dentro.

Su camisa fue removida junto con la chaqueta y una boca apresurada no perdió tiempo en rodearle el hinchado pezón, meneando la lengua cobre el pequeño y sonrosado montículo perforado, mientras él se encargaba de acariciar parsimonioso la polla del coronel.

— S-si...si James, chúpalo. Joder me gusta.

Sabían que deberían detenerse, que no tendrían que continuar, pero Harley seguía aferrado y Rhodey se negaba a soltarlo.

Iba a ser una noche larga. Iba a ser una larga y buena vida. Iban a tener todo lo que querían.


End file.
